Chasing The Sun
by mars.x
Summary: AU. Troy and Gabriella are two souls from different worlds and were never supposed to meet. One mistake leads them to whirlwind of events. TROYELLA. hiatus
1. Trailer

**A/N:** In honor of Zac's 20th, I decided to put up a new story. F.Y.I, I'm aware that there are vampire stories out there, but I was reading **I.Want.Fabulous.'s** _Twilight_ (it got me to go read the book and I absolutely love it as well as her story). I couldn't help myself, but to write a story of my own. I was going to do a werewolf fic, but Gabriella or Troy as a werewolf wasn't all that appealing. About the title, honestly, I don't know why I titled it 'Chasing The Sun'. Enjoy? 

--------------------

Trailer:

**They were two very different people**.

_Shows a boy and his crew driving around town, yelling out crazily._

"Troy, it's party time!"

_Flashes to a girl, lying down in a dark room looking longingly at her curtains_.

"I just want to be free"

**Their paths were never supposed to cross**.

_Shows a black haired boy scowling at the girl_.

"Gabriella! You are forbidden to go to that cliff!"

_Flashes to Troy and friends gathered around the cliff drinking_.

"Tonight is going to be different!"

**But a single mistake leads to whirlwind of events that neither were prepared for**.

_Shows Gabriella quietly walking along the cliffs absentmindedly._

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone on a night like this?"

_Flashes to Gabriella looking down a the red substance in Troy's clear cup_.

"You're one of us"

_Zooms into Troy's confused, but amused face._

"I'm Gabriella, from the Montez clan. What clan are you from?"

"I'm Troy. From the.. err... Bolton Clan?"

_Flashes to Troy pushing Gabriella up against his car and hungrily attacking her with kisses_.

"Troy, you're not who I thought you were. I'm glad."

_Flashes to Gabriella walking seductively towards Troy's bed as she pulls the straps of her night gown off of her body_.

"Gabriella, you're so beautiful."

_Shows Gabriella lying on top of Troy's sweaty chest, trying to catch her breath_.

**Now with a bond deeper than anything they've experienced before, secrets are revealed**.

_Shows a angry Sharpay with a discovery._

"No way"

_Flashes to Sharpay pulling Troy away from Gabriella_.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?"

"Troy, she's a creature of the night!"

_Shows Troy's tear stained eyes_.

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry."

**Hearts are broken and sacrifices are made**.

_Shows Troy push Gabriella away_.

"Stay away from me, forever. I want nothing to do with you. You disgust me."

_Shows a girl hovering over Gabriella, who's burning, with a handful of garlic_.

"Die, you bloodsucker!"

_Flashes to a extremely weak Gabriella, clinging onto Jason_.

"Take me far away from here."

_Screen fades to black_.

**Chasing The Sun**.

--------------------

This is my first attempt at a story like this and my first attempt at a trailer. So should I continue on or should I just forget it?

**  
**


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** Here's the prologue of the story, hopefully it's good enough. If it confuses you, sorry. The italics are there to separate the people (did that make sense? probably not). [I don't know what I feel about this; meh. And please read and review, telling me what you think of it? However, no flames.

**Disclaimer:** This will be the only disclaimer from here on out. I don't own anything except the obvious :)

**-----------------------------**

**P R O L O G U E**

He glanced down his surroundings before heading up to the fairly lit house, he didn't want to draw attention. He debated whether to go up to the front door or not, choosing the latter he stayed firm at the end of the driveway. He watched her, in silence through the large glass window, walk around in an angelic manner. She looked no different from the last time he had seen her, which was six years ago; save for the glimmer in her eyes and the color on her skin.

He let out a defeated breath, on that he didn't know he was holding, when another person came into view. Said person wrapped _his_ arm around _her_ so lovingly, if it were another person watching; they'd probably puke their insides out. The wind picked up, not phasing him one bit. He had grown accustom to the feeling, he had many years to do so. The cold feeling was mirrored his every existence. He moved across the lawn and behind a tree, when he noticed that _she_ was looking out into the night.

"Hey," he heard the other man say into _her_ ear. _She_ smirked and spun around, letting _her_ hand wrap itself around _his_ neck. _He_, in return, let _his_ settle on _her_ waist; bringing _her_ in closely. The on-looker closed his dark eyes, leaving the couple to their privacy before he opened them again. The couple were just parting and were heading up the stairs, switching the living room light off on the way. He hurried off to the side of the house where he, in two seconds flat, climbed up to the tallest branch. It gave him perfect view of a room.

He watched intently as the couple journeyed their way into said room, smiles on _their_ faces. Over the years, he still hasn't come to terms with the feelings that were washed over him time after time. The corner of his lips twitched up words, just a tiny bit, when _she_ reached into a baby cot. The smile on _her_ face grow so wide it was indescribable. That very smile had the ability to light up a room, prompting him to adjust the dark glasses on his face.

_She_ rocked the child in her arms, slowly, singing the child a lullaby while _her_ husband looked on with pure happiness. _Her_ husband joined the two, shortly after, wrapping _his_ strong arms around _her_ small frame. _His_ eyes held so much admiration and love for them. The look in _her_ eyes clearly screamed that she was happy and that _she_ had gone down the right path. No regrets, none whatsoever. This, in truth, hurt him a little. But it was too late for words.

"I love you," he heard _her_ say so quietly that it seemed like she had never said it at all. _Her_ husband blushed idiotically, never getting tired of hearing those three special words. He clamped his hands over his ears as _her_ husband said those words back, not wanting to 'invade' their private moment. He watched the couple continue to adore their child while he sat back against the tree, getting comfortable.

Crossing his arms, he thought back to when all of it happened. They were never supposed to have met. He never would have thought that one tiny mistake would land them to their current situation.


	3. One: The Night Life

**A/N**: Here's the first chapter of the story, all the chapters are happening in the past. So please, please leave a review. Tell me what you think.

**Bright Starlight**: I actually like this story, but what I meant to say was that I didn't know how I felt about the outcome of the prologue. I should have been more clear, but thanks for your review. It made my fanfiction day, lol.

-----------------------------

**ONE: THE NIGHT LIFE **

He squeezed the bottle lightly watching the gel snake it's way out before massaging the substance into his dark hair. He smiled when he got his hair into his desired state. He had to admit, he cleaned himself up good. His head spun to his right at the sound of his bedroom door being knocked on. He had told who ever it was to come in and they had obliged. He smirked as a head of bushy hair walked in, dressed to impress. "Troy, it's party time"

Troy chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. He glanced at his watch, it was a quarter to 10, they had about an hour before the club of their choice would open. They stood in awkward silence before a cough was heard at the entrance of his door. Both heads turned towards the door. "Chad, I can't believe you left me in the car! How rude!"

"Hi Taylor," Troy replied while rolling his eyes. He knew fully well that their daily banter was about to start and as in cue, it had began. Troy watched, amused, as two pairs of hands were flying in all sorts of directions and two pairs of lips moving rapidly. Not before long, however, the couple were in a heated make out session. This confused Troy, but he wasn't going to try and figure it out. He knew it'd just do his head in, like almost everything that was related to the two lovers. "Quit sucking faces, let's go. We still need to pick up three other people."

Taylor and Chad pulled away, breathless and red like a beat. Troy ignored the apologetic look on their faces and hurried out the door, shouting a quick farewell to his parents who were more than likely seconds away from sleep. He quietly hurried down the stairs, with Taylor and Chad closely behind him; holding hands. They made it out of the Bolton household quicker than usual and found themselves seated in Troy's BMW beamer. It had been his graduation gift from his parents.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed east, land of gated communities. They stopped in front of a gated house and pressed the button, alerting the security of their presence. The gate quickly opened and they drove up the long driveway. They were relieved when they spotted a head full of blond locks, tapping her foot in annoyance. Her small arms crossed in front of her, expectantly. Troy pulled up to her and she yanked the back door open and sat herself next to Taylor. "Well, hello to you too Sharpay"

"Oh shut up, bush boy. Oh and Ryan and Kelsi aren't coming," Sharpay snapped informatively and sent daggers at Chad, who sunk in his seat. He mumbled a few bad words before adverting his eyes out the window, taking the passing scene in. Troy shook his head, somethings would never change. Troy drove downtown and his eyes grew two sizes up at all the lights. He loved it the night life, it was when he felt most free. No basketball to worry about, no homework, and no parents.

They made their rounds around the different streets, like they always did every single Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights. And like always, Chad would stick his head out of the passenger window and yell out all sorts of obscenities and nonsense at the people on the sidewalk. Few of them rolled their eyes, it wasn't shocking, they had seen him do it the night before. Taylor pulled on Chad's shirt to get him to stick his head back in, but to no avail. This continued until the clock hit eleven.

The four 20 year olds, stood in line waiting to get into the newly opened club 'Spat'. Thankful they knew the people who worked the door and the bar, so entrance was no hassle. Underage drinking was fun, well at least until they got caught. Slipping through the doors, the group parted heading off to their choice of location. Sharpay headed out onto the dance floor while the couple sat themselves down in the V.I.P section, where they finished what they had started in Troy's bedroom. Troy, hurried off to the bar. "Hey, Bolton"

"Hey, Al," Troy greeted the bartender, who he had come to consider a friend. Al smirked before handing him a bottle of beer. Troy thanked him and turned around in his seat, managing to catch two people walk in. They were dressed in rather dark attire. Weird, Troy thought before bringing up the bottle to his lips. After having downed his fourth beer, Troy decided it was time to take it out onto the dance floor. Along the way, he snaked his arm around some random girl's waist. "Dance with me"

It wasn't a question, but more of a demand. The girl, with eyes like the sky and very pale skin, twirled a strand of her golden hair around her finger and nodded. Before either knew it their bodies were grinding up against each other and their hands found themselves in inappropriate places, neither were complaining. Beads of sweat appear on both faces. Troy titled his head, exposing his neck clearly. The girl bit her bottom lip and tore her eyes away from his exposed skin, fighting off the urge. Opening her mouth, she found herself being pulled away to the darkest corner of the room.

"What the..," Troy said suddenly coming to terms that girl was no longer there. After the shock had gone, he made his way around the club hoping to spot his friends. Luckily for him, they were already gathered at the entrance of the club. He smiled at their out-of-breath state. His friends waved Al off before slipping out of the club and into the night. Before Troy could follow them out, something in the corner of the club caught his eye. It was the girl he had just been dancing with and she was with the two dark clothed men he had seen earlier. "Just my luck."

Troy and company found themselves, ten minutes later, pulling into a grassy. Chad had been the first person to get out of the car, followed by Taylor and, then, Sharpay. Troy watched in amusement as Chad dragged the cooler to the cliffs, where they would continue in the drinking binge. The amount of alcohol that they had drunk at the club was not nearly enough. He watched them, settle themselves at the base of the lighthouse, for a few more seconds before he joined in. They toasted to good times. In the midst of all the happiness, Sharpay noticed a different look in Troy's eyes and decided to question him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Troy replied locking his eyes on the couple shamelessly flirting in front of him. They were always so 'public', never taking account to the possible discomfort they give off. The corner of his lips, dropping; Troy would never admit, but there were times when he was out right jealous of Chad. Sure he had the looks and quite possibly the charms, but he could never hold onto a girl for more than a week. Chad, on the other hand, was surprisingly good at maintaining his stable relationship with Taylor. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

He didn't wait for his friends to acknowledge him, he wasn't expecting it nor needed it; especially some smart ass comment from Chad. Troy let his feet lead him to wherever they pleased, finding himself walking along the cliffs; being extra careful as no to get too close to the edge. He could hear his friends laughing into the night, behind him.

Troy loved the cool breeze the ocean brought and loved it even more when the waves crashed harshly against the rocks below. While in thought, dark movements caught his attention. Troy spotted a lone house at the very end of the pathway, where the cliffs hills morphed into a sandy beach coast. The house was dark, but he could make out two figures walking out of the house and into a car. Troy didn't even get the chance to inhale a breath of fresh air before the car disappeared out of sight.

This would have bother someone else to no end, but then Troy wasn't just 'someone'. Instead of dwelling the issue, his eyes were glued up to a fairly large size window; it's curtains parted. In all the darkness' glory; from where he stood, he could see a silhouette of a female. No squinting and no taking a step forward or two. And then just like that, he snapped out of a daze. He glanced down at his watch and his jaw almost dropped off. He had been gone for over an hour. "Shit"

Taking one glance at the dark house, Troy bolted up to his friends.


	4. Two: Part of Their World

**A/N:** Thanks to those who left a review hugs. This chapter was written the same day as chapter one, sorry for the wait. Just a reminder the chapters are happening in the past :) As always, R&R. Enjoy (or not; lol).

-----------------------------

**TWO: PART OF THEIR WORLD**

The sun slowly sank behind the ocean horizon, darkening the sky. The stars and constellations made the presence known, adding beauty to the darkness. It would be hours until she would be able to get out of the house, if she was lucky; but until then, she would be bored. She paced around her room with her head down and her hands behind her back. She stepped into the light that was given off from the moon, revealing her the face of what looked to be a 20 year old; but looks can be deceiving.

Her ears perked up at the sound of faint voices and uncontrollable laughter. Her senses had her pinned up against her dark curtains, peeking through the small parting. Her eyes surveyed the world outside of her windows, hungrily searching for the noise. She smiled as her eyes landed on a few people enjoying themselves at the lighthouse. Just the night before, there had been a bonfire at the opposite end.

The sound of foot steps, approaching her room, from the hallway frightened her. She ran to hide. She peeked her head from the other side of her bed, watching intently as the knob turned painfully slow. In one swift movement, the door had opened and closed without a single noise. Standing at the foot of her bed, was her brother with his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his dark pants. "Sister dear, we will be leaving really soon. Father wants to know if you'll be joining us."

The girl got up from beside her bed and straightened out her dark clothing, ones that mirrored her brothers. She placed her hands on her tiny waist and eyed her brother carefully. Was what she heard real? Were they actually involving her in their activities? The look in her brother's eyes was reassuring and the questions in her mind vanished immediately. "Tell him that as much as I would love to join in on this 'trip', I can't. I'm not feeling well tonight."

She hoped that her alibi was believable enough or enough to satisfy her brother. She had other plans going inside her head, a mistake on her part. When a smirk appeared on his face, she sighed. As quickly as the alibi shot from her mouth, it was going to be crushed soon; she had a feeling, she always did. Her brother shook his head and pulled out his dark sunglasses from his back pocket. She raised her brow. "The sun has gone down, there is no need for that to be worn."

"I'm aware," he replied putting the glasses on; letting it slide, a little, down the bridge of his nose. "But you'll never know, I might run into a good looking lady who'll willingly fall for my charm."

The petite girl rolled her cinnamon eyes then plopped herself onto the bed. Her brother's presence in the room was throwing her off and wanted nothing more than for him to leave. Just as if it was like he read her mind, he made for the door. Before he could put his hand on the cold, like his body, door knob; he spun around. Before Gabriella could register what was happening, her brother took the key and locked the door. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

She jolted out of her bed and ran to her door, in frightening speed. She curled her hand into a fist and pounded on the door, incessantly. Just moments ago, everything seemed fine. He leaned his head against the vibrating oak door and sighed, trying to bury all the guilt that ran through his entire being. "Jason! Please, open the door!"

Jason hurried away, knowing quite well that if he stayed any longer he'd succumb to her. He casted on last glance at his sister's bedroom door before meeting up with his father, who patiently waited at the bottom of the spiraling stairs. He looked up with a expressionless face. Jason with his eyes told his father exactly what Gabriella had just said. Their father nodded in response, unaware of what Jason had done minutes ago. They glanced up at the clock and walked out the door.

Gabriella, having heard their front door shut, hurried off to the window. She attempted to get her father and brother's attention but to no avail. They had gotten into their car and drove off before she could even blink an eye. She pressed her forehead against the clear window and exhaled, condensation forming on the glass. Her brother's sudden change of mood should have been what was whirling in her head, but it wasn't. The moment she had reached the window, her attention had gone off elsewhere.

Off to the side, not too close or far, from the house stood a male. This wouldn't have bothered Gabriella hadn't it been for the fact that his gaze was fixed on her. She watched curiously as he made no reaction to the speeding disappearance of her family. She adverted her eyes away when he jolted and scurried off. Gabriella spun on her heel and walked to her vanity. She looked at her reflection. She was pale, less pale than the people of her kind. She smiled, imagining what it would be like to have some color. Grazing her fingers along her defined facial features, she fought back tears.

She pushed herself off of her chair and undressed herself then redressed herself in a silky black sleepwear that reached just right above the knee, not giving the figure in the shadows another thought. The fabric hugged her body at all the right places. She sighed, letting the fact that no one of the opposite sex would see her in it sink in. Families that she had met all those years ago and some from recent had praised her on her beauty and flawlessness, but never let their sons have anything to do with her.

Pushing the thought into the darkest part of her mind, she crawled into her bed and pulled her covers up to her chin. She stared aimlessly at the ceiling before her emotions swallowed her whole, every single clouded thought rearing it's ugly head. Tear after tear came running down her flawless face, dying at her bare shoulders. She flopped onto her side, peeking through the slit up at the moon.

Thinking back to earlier that evening, she had been unlucky. She wouldn't be able to get out of her house and she wasn't quite sure when the next time she stepped foot out of, what her brother called, her 'comfort zone' would be. Taking one glance out the window, longing to be anywhere but there and be someone else, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up and as if she was floating, made her way to the curtain; closing it completely.

However, just before the outside world was no longer visible to her, she looked up at the moon once more. She had seen on a girl, on T.V, who spoke to some 'man' on the moon and constantly made wishes. She figured she'd chance it and mirror the fictional character's action. She silently wished that she could be a part of their world, the _human_ world.


	5. Three: First Encounter

**A/N:** Ok, so thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter -hugs-. For some reason, I find it much easier to write in the late hours of the night or early morning. I liked the outcome of this chapter and hopefully you do to. This is AU so they aren't the typical vampires you read about. It's going pretty slow, I know. I'll try my best to pick things up a bit. Hopefully, there isn't any mistakes. Enjoy and R&R. Oh, Happy Halloween :)

-----------------------------

**THREE: FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Gabriella stirred in her sleep, feeling long and cold fingers weave themselves through her dark brown hair. Sensing it was her father, she fluttered her eyes open. Her father smiled down at her, with sad eyes. Gabriella got up and pulled her father in for a hug. Time really never does heal a broken heart, her father was proof. It didn't take a genius to figure out that her father was still grieving the loss of her mother. "Good morning, darling. You're quite the sleeper."

"How was your trip?," Gabriella asked. Her father made a face, only she knew as dissatisfaction. She threw back her covers as her father paced around the room, hands behind his back. A habit all too familiar. She watched him intently, something was bothering him. "Father, are you alright and how long have I been asleep for?"

He stopped and she was sure she saw a distressed expression on his face. She glided over to her father and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. "You've been out for nearly three days." He paused, letting out a chuckle, the look slowly dropping. "I'm sorry for your brother's action, Ella. Had I known, I would have unlocked the door for you."

Gabriella sighed, walking back to the edge of her bed; where she sat. Her father joined her, moments after. Gabriella buried her head into her father's chest, wrapping her arms around his figure. She had forgotten about the incident and didn't give it another thought, until now. Silence slipped beneath the door and tainted the room. She looked up to her father, wondering what he would say if she called him what she'd had wanted to call him for a long time. "Daddy," she paused hesitantly before continuing. "Why does Jason hate me and.."

He cut her off with a kiss to her head. Pulling her up from the bed and in front of him, at arms length; he studied her features. He tucked a loose strand of her dark hair, something she had gotten from her mother, behind her ear. "It's been so long since you've called me that." He stopped to smile, relieving a memory of their distant past. "Your brother does not hate you, always remember that. Never think otherwise. He only does the things he does because he loves you and.."

It was her turn to cut him off. "He shows his love by locking me in my room? Father we've been in this town for nearly four months now and I have only ever been outside five times. And if you're going to lecture me about my safety, please don't. The sun won't hurt me and those people don't even have a clue of our existence."

She stuck out her bottom lip, something she had gotten from watching to many movies, into a pout. Her father shifted in his seat. For a slit second, it was not his daughter in front of him, but his wife. He shook the delusion away, focusing his attention back to Gabriella who was looking more and more like her mother at every new moon. He wondered when it would be the right time to tell his daughter the _secret_ he had been harboring for quite some time.

Gabriella was silently pleading for his approval of her unasked question. When her father didn't budge, she took it a step further and sported the puppy-dog eyes. "Alright. Alright, you win. However, I have some rules for you to abide by."

She sighed, at least she would be able to got outside. She motioned for him to continue on with the details. He smirked, letting his hands fall to his side. "Never let your guards down, sweetheart. You don't have the same abilities as your brother and I. You are to be back here an hour before dawn, I know the sun doesn't hurt us, but I would like still like to spend time with my daughter. That's it for now, when I think of anymore I'll let you know."

Gabriella broke into wide grin before throwing her hands around her father. She kissed his cheek, lovingly, before running out of the her bedroom in pure happiness. Jason, who stood outside of her room, crossed his arms. He didn't like his father's decision. He groaned when his father asked for the key. He thrust it into his father's had before retiring back to his room. "You don't know what you're doing father. This is a mistake."

Max, their father, shook his head at his son's parting words. Maybe there had been truth behind them, but he was willing to see past it if it meant that his daughter would be happy. Max was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Gabriella squeal joyfully downstairs. He walked over to the banister and looked down, catching a glimpse of Gabriella dancing gracefully across the wooden floor. "Kids."

-------------

Later that evening, Gabriella stood outside of their home hugging her father and brother goodbye. She squealed as their car drove out of sight. Activities swam in her head as she walked across the sidewalk and into the busy town. She came across a diner and hurried in. She had always known she was different from her kind, for one she was able to stay out in the sun without having to wear sunglasses and two, she was able to cry real tears. She looked over the menu before deciding that the food wasn't her '_taste_'.

After having sat in the dinner observing, she ventured off more. She was amazed at the lights and cars driving past her. She had seen it all before, but they never cease to amaze her. She loved it and loved the cool breeze. She stopped across of a club Spat and looked on in interest. Gabriella wondered what it was and decided to stay in line just like the everyone else. When she got to the front, the large man carded her. She was confused at first and then blushed when she didn't have any. "Sorry, you can't come in. Twenty one and over only, now hurry off."

She sighed dejectedly and hurried off to more exploring. She felt like a true tourist and loved every minute of it. She had gone to the park and was at one point looked on weirdly by the few kids who were there. They pointed at her dark clothing and her rather unusual excitement. After all, it was just a park. When it neared 1am, she found herself walking back to the direction of her home. She almost made it to her house, but was distracted. She stood rooted in her place as the lighthouse light rounded, putting the spotlight on her. When it darkened, she heard laughter and cheers coming from the base.

Curiosity getting to her, she cautiously approached the noise; coming to a halt behind a parked car. In front of her, a couple yards away, was a group of friends having fun. One of them looked slightly familiar, she wondered where she had seen him. Not wanting to intrude on their moment Gabriella, taking another route, found herself at the cliffs; looking down at the crashing waves. The sea breeze was beckoning her, like a sweet lullaby. She felt herself moving towards it. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone on a night like this?"

Gabriella, startled, spun around with wide dark eyes. Before her was a average sized man with sparkling blue eyes. He approached her, causing her to step back. This would be the first time she's ever had to deal with one of them face to face. Shyness and slight fear taking control, she dropped her head; suddenly finding the ground a lot more interesting. She opened her mouth to respond, but she heard her brother's voice calling out to her. "I'm sorry, I need to go"

With that Gabriella fled, leaving a stunned Troy. He had called her beautiful before he could even get a proper look at her and has yet to get a proper look. He watched her retreating back, his lips curling up into a smile.


	6. Four: The Beginning

**A/N**: First off, thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter -hugs-. Well I got distracted from doing my homework and the result of that is this chapter. Enjoy :)

-----------------------------

**FOUR: THE BEGINNING**

Troy fluttered his eyes open and felt a body snuggle into his body. He felt their cool breath against his naked chest and their annoyingly high pitched giggle, he pushed the body away. He fluttered his eyes open and jumped out of bed. He searched for their articles of clothing before thrusting it into their hands. "You need to leave..."

"Jane," she replied offended. Troy nodded his head, not in the slightest bit interested. Jane glared at Troy as she clothed herself. She had a wonderful night with him and she thought he did too. Sending him a death glare, she walked out of his room. He sighed as the door shut loudly behind her. He wracked his brain trying to fit pieces together when he heard a knock at his door. They entered despite his protest of leaving him alone.

"Sup Troy," Chad's loud voice boomed into his ear. Troy held his head in his hands, suddenly feeling the aftermath of his uncontrollable drinking. He wonder how he could have let himself drink so much. A few seconds later, a very brightly dressed Ryan walked in hand in hand his girlfriend Kelsi. The love birds took a seat on the couch in the furthest corner, while Chad jumped onto Troy's bed. "I can't believe you actually brought that girl back to your place. Incredible."

"I can't believe it either. I don't even remember anything. Not even when we were..." Troy replied not finishing his sentence as he was aware that his friends got the gist of what he was trying to say. He heard Kelsi chuckle and chose to ignore it. Raising his head to face his friends, he eyed them questioningly. "If you stupids didn't change our plans, maybe none of this would have happened." He paused massaging his temples, trying to rid the pounding headache. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go shoot some hoops down at the park," Ryan said, bringing Kelsi closer to him. He kissed the top of her head lovingly before speaking up again. The three pairs of eyes waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Like I have a choice," came Troy's answer and he rushed into the bathroom to make himself presentable. After an hour, the young adults found themselves under the hot sun in a heated match. Ryan and Kelsi against Chad and Troy. The latter a head by three points. Sweat streamed down their faces, the sun becoming more brutal at every passing moment. In the end, Ryan and Kelsi miraculously out scored them by two points. "I can't believe Nielsen and Evans beat us."

"I can," Kelsi gloated her smile reaching her eyes. Troy couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression. Kelsi was the youngest and he saw her as the little sister he never had. He protected her just the same. When they cooled off and their breaths were back to normal, they headed off in different directions. The couple headed to the mall where they would later meet Sharpay and Taylor. Troy and Chad stayed at the park, chatting about the night's event.

In a heated discussion, Chad got his way. They would skip out on the club and instead have a bonfire on the beach. There was no law restricting them in doing so. They would invite a few friends, outside of their circle. Troy, jokingly, suggested that they have a cook out there later in the afternoon and just camp. Chad liked the idea. "It's settled then. We have a afternoon cook out and then start the bonfire and who ever wants to stay can camp out. Brilliant idea, Bolton."

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, dumbfounded. Chad could be so oblivious to things. He hadn't sense the sarcasm in Troy's voice. It was too late for words now, once Chad decides on something it was hard to change his mind, what little sanity was left of it. The two sat calling their friends and told them about their plans, to which everyone agreed. Troy suddenly had a question. "What beach are you cooking out on?"

"The one by the lighthouse," Chad replied not even giving it a second thought. Troy suddenly wasn't hesitant about the idea. Being at the beach meant the chances of running into that nameless girl was likely. He smiled to himself, ignoring the glances Chad was giving him. The rest of the day was spent picking up the things they needed.

The friends later found themselves at the beach, cooking out on their portable grill. It was a beautiful day, Troy had to admit. Every so now and then, Troy would glance over his shoulders at the house that stood facing the ocean. The curtains were shut, not fully, leaving it looking unoccupied. "What are you looking at?"

Troy glanced up horrified, it was Jane. She rolled her eyes. "Sharpay invited me, hope you don't mind."

Troy remained quiet and adverted his eyes away from her. He scowled at Sharpay who mouthed an apology before looking back over his shoulders, praying that Jane got the hint and left him alone. She stood there for a few more minutes trying to get his attention before stomping off. Troy smiled and relaxed in his beach chair. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

When he opened them, it was night and the fire had already been started. His friends were gathered around it laughing uncontrollably. Getting up, he walked over to Ryan who was stood by the drinks. Ryan offered him a cup, which Troy took happily.

-------------

Gabriella found herself hugging her family goodbye; again. She sighed before turning on her heels, something sparking her interest. Out on the beach, she saw a fire. Curious as to what was going on, she walked over and surprised to see a group of friends sitting around it. She cocked her head back wondering why they weren't scared or when they weren't in agony. She shuddered remembering a incident not to long ago. And just like the other night, the lighthouse put the spot light on her.

She remembered she hadn't finished her exploration of the cliffs or the lighthouse and came to the conclusion that tonight would be the night. She gracefully, in quick speed, found herself in the same spot. The waves crashing loudly below her. She casted her gaze up at the blinding light, surprised that it wasn't affecting her as it should. Suddenly, she smelled and sensed someone behind her. Being alert, she spun around. It was him, again. "You know if you stare at for too long, you'll get blind."

Getting blind was the least of her worries. Gabriella looked down at his hands. He was holding a cup of red substance. Seeing the color red, her sensibility flew out the window. She smirked up him, taking a step closer. "You're one of us"

He took a step back confused at that the she had said. Dismissing it, he looked her up and down. She was beautiful. No, he thought. Beautiful wasn't even the right word to describe her, she was more than that. Even in the dimly lit area, he could see her dark flowing hair. Her face was flawless. Her high cheekbones and her big brown chocolate eyes made him weak in the knees. Even her pale complexion, strangely, appealed to him. Clash of ebony and ivory. She was breathtaking and he found himself not being able to look away. Her eyes were alluring. "What clan are you from?"

"Huh," came his answer, finally snapping out of the trance she had put him under. She smiled up at him, revealing her white bright teeth. He noticed that two of her teeth, which he guessed to have been her canines, were sharper than normal. Nevertheless, it only added more to her beauty; if it were even possible to get any more beautiful than she already was. The lighthouse shone on them, her eyes seemed to be filled with hunger, excitement, and struggle.

"I'm Gabriella, from the Montez clan. What clan are you from?"

He scratched the back of his neck, even more confused than ever. Gabriella waited, still like a statue, for an answer. Time seemed to have slow down and he was certain he could hear a clock ticking in the far off distance. "I'm Troy, from the" He paused to think. "Bolton clan?"

She nodded her head in response as she took a step closer to him to bring him in for a hug. Troy took a step back and offered her his hand, instead. He would have loved to feel her up against him, but something in the back of his mind told him NO. There was something about her that separated her from all the girls he's ever spoken to. Not used to this type of greeting, Gabriella shook his hand and gasped. "You're warm."

"You're cold," came Troy's answer as he took his jacket off of his back. He offered it to her only to have her refuse it. Seconds later Gabriella found her finger tips gracing every part of his face, Troy shuddered at the coldness. She titled her head to the side, he was warm up there too. She stepped back, finding reasons of his warmness. It hit her like a lightening bolt, he was different just as she was. Convinced that was what the reason, Gabriella smiled once again. "So..."

"Tell me about yourself," Gabriella interrupted as she got onto the ground and crossed her legs. She patted the space in front of her. Slowly Troy got down and sat directly in her line of vision. He looked at her curiously debating whether he should let her into his world or not. "Please"

And that was all it took for Troy to spill his history. He found himself telling her all of his childhood memories, his secrets and some of his friends. Strangely enough, he was so comfortable with her. It was like he had known her all of his life, something that's never happened to him before. Gabriella was shocked at the new found information. He surely was different from the people of their kind that she and her family ever ran into. "What about you? Tell me about yourself"

Gabriella, much more hesitant than Troy, she wanted to give him details about her childhood but she couldn't remember. In result, she only told him about all the traveling she and her family had done for the past three years. She didn't want to bore him with years of events that had taken in her long life span. He wasn't phased by the little information she was giving him, which pleased Gabriella.

Hearing her brother's voice again, she reluctantly got up. "It was nice to meet you, Troy. I need to go."

"Can I see you again?" he asked looking up from his shoe that he, moments ago, suddenly found interesting. A gasp escaped his lips, his red alcoholic beverage dropping. Not once did it cross her mind that he was human. She was gone.

-----------------------------

... No, Troy's not that kind of guy. Well, only when he drinks a lot (and I mean a lot). So how was it? Hopefully not too terrible, yeah? I apologize if there's any errors that I over looked. Anyway, if you want, please review.


	7. Five: Friendship

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school. I have yet to start writing the first chapter of the Challenge I've taken up. It really is a challenge seeing as I'm finding it difficult to start it. Hahaha. As for 'I Knew', I'll update that soon as well. -Hugs- To all of those who left a review for chapter four, I'm very thankful. I'm meant to be re-writing my essay, but as usual, got distracted. Sorry in advance for errors and the length. Please read and review, it'll put a smile on my face.

-----------------------------

**FIVE: FRIENDSHIP**

"Y..yo...you look so beautiful," Ryan whispered as his eyes were glued to the sight before him. Just a few feet away stood Kelsi, dressed in a dark green strapless satin dress that reached mid-thigh. On her feet was matching heels and tucked under her right arm was a matching purse that went perfectly with her attire. She bit her lip, shyly, looking at everything and everyone but Ryan. Her cheeked flushed when her eyes landed on Ryan, for a split second. His mouth hung agape. Their friends, who stood around them, looked on happily. Sharpay smirked, obviously happy with her work.

"I told you he'd love it," Taylor beamed as she clapped her hands almost child like. Having watched the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Taylor painfully reminded him of the character London. He couldn't help but cringe, having not gone unnoticed by his bushy haired friend. Chad nudged him, knowing exactly was was running through Troy's head. He had watched the show with Troy and both had discussed their feelings towards the fictional clueless heiress.

Having stood there for longer than he remembered, Ryan finally took the remaining steps towards his girlfriend of two years. Never once did she fail to surprise him. He reached for her hand and laced them with his. Perfect fit, Troy had called it. Tonight the pair, otherwise known as Relsi, would be going out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Ryan quickly placed a gentle kiss on Kelsi's awaiting lips, eliciting a cough from his twin sister. Sure Sharpay thought they were sickeningly cute, but it was still weird to her whenever Ryan was 'affectionate'. Who could blame her? Throughout their years of high school, she was under the terribly mistaken impression that he was gay.

Sharpay ushered them out of Troy's living room, a place all to familiar with the circle of friends. Just as she was about to shut the door, Kelsi turned on her heels and swung her arms around Sharpay. She whispered her undying gratitude for the make over. Sharpay tightened her grip around her former pianist. Had it not been for Ryan, Sharpay wouldn't have known the great person she was. Pulling away and seeing the happiness on Kelsi's face, Sharpay wondered why she was ever mean to the girl in the first place. "Have fun!"

"We will," Ryan answered for her as he reached for Kelsi's soft hand. He pulled the love of his life away from his sister's hold and they were on their merry way to a high class restaurant that Sharpay, of course, picked out. She wanted nothing but the best for her brother. After having lived in her shadow, he deserved it. Sharpay smiled to herself as she softly shut the door and turned around meeting the faces of her dearest friends. They all stood there in comfortable silence before Chad broke it.

"Well Taylor and I, have a date of our own. So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving"

With that the two other couple in the group entwined their fingers and hurried out of the room. Chad made sure to reach for the spare key to Troy's apartment before slamming the door shut. Troy rolled his eyes, Chad always slammed the door. His friends all had spare keys to his apartment. Why? He wasn't quite sure and didn't really mind as long as they didn't go into his bedroom. Sharpay flipped her hair and walked over to Troy's couch and sat herself down. Troy joined her seconds later. "So Troy, what should we do?"

Troy glanced up at the clock, it read 6pm. He had another five hours before he would venture off to the cliffs, in hopes that a certain pale skin and breath taking girl would be there. Troy shrugged his shoulders. Sharpay rolled her eyes before turning to face him. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "So Troy, why is it that you don't have a girlfriend yet? Do you want our pact set in motion or something?"

Troy shooks his head, remembering the pact he had made with Sharpay. During the Junior year, after Troy's nasty break up with his then-girlfriend, Sharpay had approached him. Having gone through many boyfriends of her own, she had presented Troy with a proposition. She stated that if they were 21 and weren't seeing anyone, they'd give each other a chance. Shuddering at the thought, Troy shook his head once more. The thought of thinking of her other than of a sisterly way, grossed him out.

Sharpay laughed at the horror and repulsed look etched on his face. In all honestly, she thought herself stupid for even coming up with it. She'd rather poke her eyes out that have Troy as her significant other. Having him as a brother type figure was rewarding enough. "Yeah, I thought so. So tell me, then, why aren't you with someone?"

"I could ask you the same," Troy replied. Sharpay turned her head, wanting to hide her blushing cheeks. Too bad for her, Troy had caught glimpse. "You do have someone... you little..."

Sharpay covered his mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence. She beamed shortly as the object of her affection crossed her mind. "I met him three nights ago at Spat. He's so hot, you wouldn't believe. His personality is even better. I could go on and on about him, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to know every detail. Anyway, his name is Zeke. There's something sexily weird about him though. His body is oddly cold."

"I'm happy for you," Troy replied honestly. "Just don't hurt the poor guy too much if ever he loses his mind and decides he wants to hurt you, yeah?"

"Shut up," Sharpay replied at the same moment her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled down at the name that was flashing across the screen. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Zeke who was calling her. She excused herself and held her conversation in Troy's kitchen while Troy glanced up at the clock again. He groaned, time was going far too slow for his liking. When Sharpay had finished her conversation, she kissed Troy on the cheek and made her exit. She was meeting up with Zeke.

"Only 4 more hours to go. Maybe I'll go to Spat for a bit," Troy got up and took a quick shower. An hour and a half later, he found himself weaving through a crowd of sweaty people. He wondered if he'd run into Sharpay, if she even was there. Caught up in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. "Shoot, I'm so sorry."

"That's quite alright," a female voice said. Troy's ears perked at the voice, it was beautiful. He turned his head and was meet up with light brown eyes, almost identical to Gabriella's. The girl before him, however, did not have the slim figure Gabriella had. She was much bigger than Gabriella, but that didn't matter. She was beautiful in her own right. She offered him her hands, her eyes twinkling in the process. "Would you like to dance with me"

"Sure," Troy said suddenly dazzled by the girl. She smiled up at him, showing off her pearls of white. She, much like Gabriella, had really sharp canines. Troy took her hand, shocked at her coldness. He paid no attention to it as this unnamed girl lead him to the dance floor. "What's your name?"

She smiled as she danced with him, finding him dangerously attractive. For a long time, she had wondered looking for a mate and looking into Troy's blue eyes, she was sure she found her mate. She opened her mouth to reply. "I'm Martha Cox.. what's your name?"

Before Troy could responded, someone grabbed him. Troy spun around and came face to face with a dark skinned man. Behind him, stood a very confused looking Sharpay. Shaking his head, Troy looked around him. How did he get to the dance floor? He didn't remember ever walking there? Zeke, Troy assumed, whispered something into Sharpay's ear and not a minute later Troy was being dragged away by Sharpay. Martha smirked evilly at Zeke. "Baylor, why ruin all the fun?"

"Stay away from him," Zeke warned sending her death glares. Martha snorted as her eyes scanned the room, looking for the nameless boy. Zeke caught her by the shoulders and shook her. Troy had looked familiar to Zeke. He had seen him at the cliffs with someone he knew really well. That and he was a friend of Sharpay's and any friend of hers was a friend of his. It was his duty to keep them safe and out of the hands of someone like Martha Cox. "Stay away"

-------------

Jason sat in his room, listening to his sister's enchanting voice. Jason got up from his position on the floor and made his way to his sister's bedroom. Her door was open, slightly. Through the slit, he watched her gracefully dance across her bedroom floor. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the door open fully. "Spying are we?"

"Sorry," Jason replied quietly. If he could blush, he would have then and there. Gabriella chuckled and looked down at her watch. It was nearly 11pm. She took her brother's hand and led him down the stairs, where there father was busy chatting on the phone. From the look on his face and the intensity of his eyes, it was something serious. She had hoped it wasn't too serious that they'd have to pack up and move again. The two stood there quietly waiting for the conversation to end. When it did, Max walked over to them and kissed their heads lovingly. "Time to hunt"

"Deer, please," Gabriella requested as her brother and father walked out the door. She smiled at the sound of Jason's brother. Sure he was strict when it came to her, but there were times when he was more laid back. She hurried to the window and watched as their car speed off into the distance. As of last night, they had agreed that they would go out hunting every other night. Well Max and Jason, anyway. Gabriella straightened out her clothes before running off to the cliffs, hoping that Troy would be there. And much to her pleasure, he was. He seemed distant, off in a world of his own.

"What's a guy like you doing out here alone on a night like this," Gabriella spoke so softly he almost didn't hear it. But he did and that caused him to jump out of his skin. He was off in his dream world, waiting for her arrival, that he didn't see her creep up behind him. When his heart rate had gone back to normal. "Sorry, I scared you."

"It's alright. I thought you'd never show," Troy joked seeing her appearing. Her words rang in his head. It was almost exactly the words he had said those nights ago. Gabriella walked painfully around him. She was unsure of how to greet him seeing as last time, he shook her hand. She was caught off guard, though, when he engulfed her into a hug. She sighed, loving the warmth his body brought her. Troy was very aware of her dangerously low temperature, but gave no care in the world. He pulled away and kept her at arms length. "So how was your day?"

"Uneventful. Yours?," Gabriella asked taking a seat on the ground. Troy mirrored her actions, leaving a safe distance between them. After they had introduced themselves to one another, Troy couldn't stop thinking about her. Little did he know that Gabriella did exactly the same thing. Troy smiled at her interest in how his day was.

"It was alright. I went to Spat earlier and and ran into this girl and after that I don't remember anything except that I was on a dance floor and some guy was pulling me away," Troy said still trying to figure out what had happened earlier. Gabriella nodded. "This town is getting weirder by the minute."

"You don't say," was Gabriella's response. Troy side glanced the beautiful girl besides him. Her eyes were shining in the moonlight, they were glazed. Almost like she was crying. Gabriella smiled, feeling his eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful tonight," Troy answered her honestly. She looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all," she replied looking into his blue eyes. Troy couldn't stop looking at her, falling into an all familiar trance. "Thank you, for your compliment."

"You're welcome," Troy said as she adverted her eyes away from him. "You know what Gabriella, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

All of her insides were screaming with joy. She reached over with her cold hands and took his in between her own. She squeezed them as her way of telling him she agreed. The rest of the night was spent in light conversation. Troy cracked a joke or two here and there. The pair were engrossed in one another that they didn't see the male, who Troy spoke of, watch on with interest and happiness in his eyes.

-----------------------------

Next chapter will contain more Troyella, I promise.


	8. Six: His and Hers

**A/N**: So horrible at updating, I apologize. Tomorrow is my last day of finals! I'm so excited. I wrote the first chapter to the challenge I took up, finally! I also need to finish off 'I knew' before the end of this year. Lmao. Anyway, to those who left a comment for chapter 5, thank you very much -hugs-. You're all awesome. Here's the next chapter with Troyella in it as promised. Sorry if it seems rushed. [ hopefully no errors . Please leave a review, it'd be great.

-----------------------------

**SIX: HIS AND HERS**

A month and a half has passed since that night, Troy found himself constantly lying to his friends to get out of going to the club with them. He even passed up the rare dinner nights that they have, stating that he was busy or wasn't feeling well. He knew his friends wouldn't question him, leaving him no worries about them checking up on him in his apartment. In truth, he just wanted to spend time with his new found friend. He didn't know too much about her, but he still hoped that something more would come out of their friendship. He smiled thinking about the ebony haired girl.

Letting his mind take him off into a daydream, he didn't notice the presence beside him. It was only then when he felt their cold body snuggle into him, he noticed that he was not alone. The sudden contact got Troy jumping out of his skin. The initial shock wore off as he saw who it was sitting besides him. It was the girl of his affections, it was Gabriella. Her body sent chills up and down his spine. He didn't mind the coldness, though, it was the fact that she always seemed to show up out of thin air. "Scared you didn't I?"

"You always do," Troy replied mentally hitting himself upside the head. He regretted saying those words when she saw the corners of Gabriella's lips twitch downwards. He, hesitantly, swung his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. In fact, I like having you around."

"Me too," Gabriella replied looking down, feeling her cheeks burn ever so lightly; something else that made her standout from the rest. Troy smirked, having seen her face. Gabriella looked at him through the corners of her eyes. She inwardly sighed. She had known him for a short period of time, but couldn't help but feel a strong attraction to him. Was it because he was the first of 'their' kind to actually want to have anything to do with her? And was nice to her and made her feel safe? Safer than her own home. Maybe.

"Gabriella, can I ask you a question?," Troy blurted out waiting for her response. She nodded her head slowly, curious as to what he wanted to ask. Fumbling with his hands, Troy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat in the past minute or so since she had arrived. Oh what the heck, he thought pulling away from Gabriella. She sighed, suddenly missing his touch. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I've never had a boyfriend before," Gabriella admitted openly. Troy stared at her, mouth hanging. Was she serious? Not wanting to believe her, he shook his head. Gabriella quietly observed Troy and with little abilities she had, she tried to read his mind and came up short. She then stared deep into his eyes, her eyes changing to a darker shade of brown, and saw the uncertainty in them. He didn't believe her. She wasn't surprised. "You don't have to believe me, but it's the sad truth. No one wants me as their partner."

"Well all those people that turned you down must be crazy," Troy replied still in a trance. Having Gabriella stare into his eyes the way she had, he felt like there was no one else in the world but the two of them. He blinked out of his state when Gabriella's eyes returned to their natural color. Cautiously, Troy scooted closer to her. His fingers making their way over to hers. Taking her by surprise, he laced them and sat it in his laps. Gabriella gasped at his gesture. "Gabriella, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"I would say yes," Gabriella replied shyly keeping her eyes on their joined hands. She loved the feeling of his warmth. Troy smiled, squeezing her hands with his. With his free hand he lifted her face, by the chin, so she could look him in the eyes; ignoring the cold of her body. Like so many times, Troy found himself in a trance. She dazzled him beyond reason. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned his head towards her; ready to capture her lips with his. Gabriella pulled her face away. "You can't kiss me, Troy. Friends don't kiss friends, not like that anyway."

"But I thought you were my girlfriend," Troy replied with hurt evident in his voice. He replayed everything that had happen with in the past minute or two. He was so certain he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Then it hit him, he hadn't properly asked her. He had just asked what if. He rolled his eyes at himself. He was an idiot. "Gabriella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Daddy said to be be careful and not get involved with boys of our kind," Gabriella said eying his carefully.

"Our kind?," Troy asked chuckling a bit. "If not our kind, what other kind of boys are you allowed to get involved with? And you just said you'd say yes. Look, if you don't want to be my girlfriend, you could say no. It's ok. I promise, you won't hurt my feelings. I won't cry or anything"

Troy pretended to hold back from sobbing. Turning his head away from her, a smirk playing at his lips. Gabriella tapped him on the shoulder, wanting his undivided attention.

"Troy. That's the last thing I want to do," Gabriella replied in a serious tone. She continued to observe the boy in front of her before coming to a final decision. She reached for his face, wanting to feel his warmth in her hands. Troy looked at her weirdly. She did this a lot, yet he still wasn't used to it. "Alright, I'll be your girlfriend."

Troy let a breath of relief, Gabriella would be his first proper girlfriend. Gabriella looked down, savoring the feel of him between her hands. When she felt his eyes boring into her, she suddenly she felt self-cautious. Had he suddenly found something bad about her and was regretting having asked her to be his girlfriend? She could feel mix emotions turning in the pity of her stomach but was put to ease when Troy brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of her palm. "Can I, maybe, kiss you now?"

She turned away, hiding the look of embarrassment on her face. She had bitten a boy once or twice, which had been a long time ago; before she and her family changed their eating habits. However, she had never kissed a boy. Troy turned her head so they were facing each other. Her eyes were dark again. He ignored it and the goosebumps that made themselves present. "I haven't kissed a boy either. This is something that's only ever happened in my dreams"

She thought about the word dream. Did her kind really have dreams? Nah, they were more like nightmares. " I might not be good at it."

"Nonsense. You'll do fine," Troy reassured her wanting so badly to feel her lips against his. Gabriella sighed, nodding her head in approval. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told and she sat frozen when his lips touched hers. It was warm and inviting. Troy, was more shocked than her. Her lips were cold, yet soft making Troy want more. He parted his lips and his tongue gazed her lips, begging for access. He ran his hand up and down her body causing her to gasp, opening her mouth in the process. She found that she liked having Troy's tongue in her mouth and just went along with what was happening. He tasted so sweet. She was sure that hadn't it been for the fact that she was damned for the rest of eternity, she was in heaven right now. Troy pulled away, needing a breath of air. "That was nice. Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Absolutely," Gabriella replied as thoughts whirled around her head. While they were kissing, she smelled blood. She was in such a daze that it never occurred to her that the blood she sensed was pumping through the very boy she had just kissed. She also failed to notice the beating of his heart. Troy surprised her as he pushed her back onto the grassy ground. He lay beside her, brushing her curls behind her ears. She smiled up at him, the moonlight illuminating her face and her teeth. She was so drop dead, literally, gorgeous and she was his. "Troy?"

"Hmm"

She bit her lip nervously, she didn't know what was happening with her. "Could you kiss me again?"

"Gladly," Troy replied leaning towards her. Their lips met for the second time and their tongue battled for dominance. They stayed in that position until a dark figure stood, hovering over them. Troy for the first time in a long time, looked away blushing uncontrollably. The figured apologized for ruining their moment, before running off. He looked familiar, Gabriella thought before pulling Troy's face down to hers where they continued to make out into the late hours of the night.

_Ella_. It was her father. She pushed Troy off of her and stood up, straightening out her clothes. She smiled apologetically. Troy closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again, his girlfriend was gone. She didn't even say goodbye or anything. He figured this was one of her habits that he'd have to get used to. He chuckled, bringing his fingers up to his lips where hers had just been. Gabriella was sure as hell different from any other girls he's ever been with and he made a mental note to not ruin it with her.

-------------

Gabriella bid her father and brother goodnight before running to her window. She smiled as she watched Troy hurry off into the darkness, probably to go home. She brought her fingers up to her lips and squealed happily. Troy was hers. She looked up at the glowing moon as she closed her curtains. Darkness swallowed her bedroom, mercilessly. She jumped into bed and brought the covers over her head. She reached for the pillow off to the side and hugged it, imagining that it was Troy._You seem happy_.

"I am, daddy. I am."


End file.
